Part of Him and Me
by Draconis Riddle
Summary: Will go back and forth on point of views! Tom M. Riddle Jr. had a best friend. She lived and breathed the same very air he did. But with somethings happening from the orphanage to Hogwarts, they still have each other. rated m for later chaps.
1. Believe in What You Didn't

04/28/2012

Chapter One- Believe in What you Didn't

To believe that they would have an easy life was hard enough for those two, to watch all the other kids leave the dreadful place that they knew they would be there for another year. With no family wanting them because they were so different.

Different, a word that would mean nothing to them, but would soon hurt them deeply as they sat in his room, looking out the window as the day slowly passed their eyes. Only to lock eyes once in a while. Promising each other that they will always get through everything together no mater what.

Best friends were what they were to each other. For they had no one else but each other. Secret codes, notes and signal to be with each other, while the other kids didn't think of what could be going on. Late night meets in the attic as they played board games till dawn started to peak over the horizon, telling them to sneak back into their dorms where they belong before they get caught.

To them, two kids that had nothing; it was rather perfect to them. Till a man came, seeing the both of them separately- telling them why they were so different from the other kids. Why one of them could do strange things to the other children, and the other could speak to animals easily and have them do whatever they wanted.

Scared to lose each other, they were stuck together like glue. Worried to be left alone with the man again, saying that there is a school where they could go to, a school where others were just like them. Like them in a way that they had the same abilities as them. Magic was the word he had said that they held within them.

They were witches and wizards. To them, a witch or a wizard was a dangerous, ugly, truly awful creature that cursed beautiful people into horrible things.

But, soon they didn't believe that was true anymore, because they were the creatures that they feared when they closed their eyes at night. Hoping that the witch or wizard wouldn't separate them in the morning.

Together they were going to get through this together. Together was all that they needed. Heading into some unknown world to them. Hand in hand, holding their breath as they went. Thinking of as many things as they could, trying to think of all the impossible and possible ways that this could be true.

But nothing came up. There was no impossible way they could figure this riddle out. Then it came to both of their minds, as they ran through a wall between platforms ten and nine. They were meant to be in this world. Worlds were they weren't outcast, but somebody to be wanted.

"Tom.. I'm scared.." a girl said, she was no taller than he was, four foot tall and some odd inches they figure. Starring at the wall that held a world where they belonged in.

"I'm right here, Kat.. He said he would be here by now.." the boy said, squeezing the girl's hand, trying to comfort her, when he wanted her to try comforting him. He looked at the witch beside him, then back at the brick wall.

"You sure, he said here and not the other side of the wall" she pointed at the wall, only trying to find a logical reason why the old man wasn't here, as her friend just stood and starred at the boring rusted red brick wall.

"One way to find out, isn't there?" he said, pushing some of her dark brown hair out of her face, trying to smile at her as she just looked up in to his dark blue eyes.

"Yes, but shouldn't w-" before she could even finish what she was saying, he ran into the wall, hand in hand with her, puling her along as they dumped into a tall man. Soon they believed what the old man had said that day as they glanced up at the figure they ran into, considering it was the old man him self. An innocent smile, which spread across the man's face as he bent down to help gather their things.

"You finally came over," the man said, handing their bags to them, "but neither less, you're here and your train should be leaving in, oh about five minutes. If I were you two, I would hurry onto the train."

A worried look came across both of their faces as they grabbed their bags from the man and ran towards the closest entrance they could find. Falling on top of one another as they dashed into the door, trying to get in at the same time, as the whistle blew. Giggle at the poor situation that they were in; they embraced one another in a hug that was long needed in a long time.

Both not knowing what lay ahead of them, but not frightened to take up on the challenges that would come at every angles at them. Knowing that they would be with each other, to not know one thing at all- but to know one thing- that they should start to believe in the unbelievable. But then again it was something they never thought could happen to them, two eleven year olds- starting a journey together, that most people would dream of. That they get to embrace.


	2. Thinking about the Unthinkable

Chapter 2- Thinking about the Unthinkable

~Tom's point of view~

Words, words and more words ran through my head, as I half dragged her towards an empty spot in this never-ending train. But it was no use, no matter how far we would walk; the train was just over crowded with so many people.

People of all shapes and sizes, different skin tones and hair color, eyes and animals. Anybody and everybody came out of nowhere. Taking up space- turning us away from half empty sections- that was clearly filled with worthless, foul people I would not allow her to mingle with.

It became more difficult to grasp on to her hand. 'Blasted!' I thought, tighten my grip on her hand, pulling a more of dead weight of a body than a small girl away from a couple of red heads, that were leaning up against their compartment door. My blood started to simmer with anger. To me, they looked they were up to something bad. I knew I had to draw her away from that section of the train.

Quickly abandoning that section of the train, farther and farther in to the train we depart to. Many more noses and heads turned away at us. What felt like more than an hour, I finally gave up trying to find us a booth to sit in. Placing our belongings onto the floor next to us. I leaned against the wall as I watched her, little by little make her way down on the bare floor in her slacks, that use to be mine, folding her legs in a rather strange way. I watched her pull her hat off, shaking her head to let her dark brown tresses fall out.

Belief that maybe this would be better for the both of us. To get away from the ghastly Wool's Orphanage, that we spent all our lives at- may have been a vile idea to ever done to her. Captivating her into a world that we had no information about. Or how we could pass our classes with out trying to put very much attempt into the work.

Rubbing my face with the back of my hand, I took out the wand I had received yesterday. The wand it was Yew wood, that had phoenix feather core, thirteen and half inches long. 'How could something like this, change our life? It could be some horrible prank' I thought, placing back within my belongings. Glancing down beside me, sighing in disbelief that she had already fallen fast asleep on the floor. But then again- she was one to fall asleep in the attics when the other girls teased and picked on her.

Crouching down onto my knees, brushing strands of hair out of her sleeping face. Closing my eyes, I took in the sent of her. Berries. The same sent that was on her when she was brought to the orphanage- covered in blood. Shaking my head away from the dreaded-unwanted thought of our first meeting. I was glad she was coming along with me on this journey. Even if this was some prank. I wouldn't be on this train with out somehow taking her with me.

Kat, so plain. With her boyish act she put up. The brown locks, that don't even go past her chin, only to be pulled up and stuffed into the wore down hat I had- but she had claimed as her own.

Lost in my own train of thought, I hadn't notice that she had grabbed my hand in her sleep. Smiling softly at the slumbering girl, I placed my bag next to hers as I sat down, pulling her closer so she could use me as a pillow. I didn't know how much longer we would be on this train. But right now, all we needed was something out of reality. 'This could all be a dream' I thought, as I yawned,' But then again, would she be having the same dream as me?'

I guess that I should consider the impossible to be possible. And to start to believe in the impossible. What harm could it cause?

Then thoughts after thoughts went through my head of the possibilities that I could find out who my parents could of been. All Mrs. Cole ever told me, was that; my mother was a circus worker. I wouldn't believe such a pathetic lie, from some pathetic woman of her standards! What I really knew of her was that she was no beauty- lies I thought! But then again, she left me there. Death, they said, had claim her- making I, unworthy of her love.

I rather didn't want her love. And I didn't know whose love I really did want. However, I just hope I could return that love back to that person, which would let his or her guard down and let that pathetic affection out for somebody like me.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note;**

For all of you that have put me on their 'Author Alert' thingy, I am writing and rewriting all of my stories expect '_Part of Him and Me_' only because that's the best I have ever written and I will keep it that way. I will open a new '_Captured_' story for the rewritten version if you guy wish for the 5 or 4 chapters of the other version to stay up so you could compare and contrast of how bad that version was. I have no beta for I see no reason. You, my readers, are the betas. You see a mistake, please send me a PM and telling what story and what chapter needs to be fix- so I may fix it for you. And if I do not fix it, I may liked the way it was. Thank you for you time being for reading this note.

Oh- I also have changed my penname if you haven't notice.

**~Drake**


End file.
